Brakujące fragmenty
Lost - Missing pieces (Zagubuione fragmenty) jest to seria 13 krótkich filmików emitowanych pomiędzy trzecim, a czwartym sezonem. Można obejrzeć je na oficjalnej stronie serialu: http://abc.go.com/primetime/lost/index?pn=missingpiecescredits Lost - Missing pieces. The Watch *'Data emisji:' 12 listopad 2007 *'Główne postacie:' Jack Shephard *'Scenariusz:' Carlton Cuse *'Reżyseria:' Jack Bender *'Polski tytuł': Zegarek Rozmowa Jacka ze swoim ojcem na temat ślubu. Gościnnie wystąpił: John Terry jako Christian Shephard Hurley and Frogurt *Główna postać: Hugo Reyes *Pozostałe postacie: Sean Whalen jako Neil "Frogurt" *Wątek: Hurley wychodzi z namiotu Rose i Bernarda. Neil podchodzi do niego i pyta się co robi. Spogląda na butelkę wina z DHARMY którą Hurley upuścił, a potem pyta się czy Hurley ma zamiar podjąć jakieś kroki w związku z Libby. Zadaje to pytanie ponieważ on też jest nią zainteresowany. Hurley mówi mu że właśnie w tej chwili ma z Libby randkę. Neil gratuluje mu i odchodzi. King of the Castle Postacie: Benjamin Linus i Jack Shephard *Ben - Musi to być dziwne. *Jack - Nie bardzo. Na początku tak ale ojciec nauczył mnie grać kiedy byłem mały. *Ben - Właściwie to mówiłem o twoim pobycie z tutaj, z nami. *Jack - Mam czego chciałem. *Ben - Dużo czasu minęło od kiedy nie miałem nikogo z kim mógłbym pograć. Domyślam się że nie mogę nic zrobić żeby cię zatrzymać. Spokojnie Jack. To tylko takie pytanie. Mieliśmy umowę. I zamierzam jej dochować. *Jack - Zamierzasz, czy to zrobisz? *Ben - To nie zależy ode mnie. Jeśli wyspa nie chce żebyś odchodził, nie pozwoli ci na to. *Jack - Co, wyspa może mi nie pozwolić wrócić? *Ben - Tak. Tak. Ale obiecuję że nie zrobię nic co powstrzymało by cię przed powrotem do domu. Ale jeśli opuścisz to miejsce, może nadejść dzień w którym będziesz chciał na nią wrócić. *Jack - Nigdy. *Ben - Nauczyłem się nigdy nie mówić nigdy.A jeśli ten dzień nadejdzie, mam nadzieję że przypomnisz sobie tą rozmowę. *Ben - Niezły ruch. The Deal Postacie: Michael Dawson i Juliet Burke *Juliet - Cześć Michael. Jestem Juliet. *Michael - Czego chcesz? *Juliet - Łódź o która pytałeś. Chcieli żebym ci powiedziała że jest twoja. *Michael - To dobrze. *Juliet - Beatrice powiedziała że widziałeś swojego syna. Spędziłam z nim trochę czasu. Z Waltem. Jest bardzo interesującym dzieckiem. Jest bardzo mądry. Jest wyjątkowy. *Michael - Co masz na myśli mówiąc że jest wyjątkowy? *Juliet - Nie jest zwykłym chłopcem, i dlatego martwię się o niego. Dlatego ciesze się że zgodziłeś się zrobić to dla nas. Cieszę się że zabierzesz stąd. *Michael - Oczekujesz ze uwierzę wam ze oddacie mi syna? *Juliet - Uwierz w to lub nie, Michael, nie jestem twoim wrogiem. *Michael - Nie jesteś? *Juliet - Nie, nie jestem. Człowiek w twoim obozie, ten którego masz uwolnić, nazywa się Ben. Jest bardzo ważny. *Michael - Jest on jedyną osobą która może wydostać mnie z tej wyspy? *Juliet - Tak. *Michael - A zrobi to? *Juliet - Tak, zrobi. *Michael - Sądzę że powinienem ci uwierzyć na słowo? *Juliet - Chyba tak. Też zawarłam z nim umowę. *Michael - Więc czemu wiąż tu jesteś? *Juliet - Ponieważ uratował on moją siostrę. *Michael - A gdzie ona jest? *Juliet - W Miami. *Michael - Ale ty musisz tu zostać? Po co ratować jej życie, jeśli nie możesz być z nią.? *Juliet - Nie zrobił byś wszystkiego by ratować Walta? *Juliet - Masz swoją listę. Powodzenia. Operation: Sleeper Postacie: Juliet Burke i Jack Shephard *Juliet - W porządku. *Jack - Co się stało? *Juliet - Musimy porozmawiać, Jack. *Jack - Ok. *Juliet - Odkąd tu jestem, ludzie w twoim obozie, Sayid, Sawyer, nie ufają mi. Sądzą że przyszłam tu żeby ich skrzywdzić. I to tylko kwestia czasu kiedy zrozumieją... *Jack - Nie pozwolę żeby coś ci się stało. *Juliet - Dziękuję. Proszę, daj mi skończyć. To tylko kwestia czasu kiedy zrozumieją że mają rację. *Jack - Co? *Juliet - Nie powinni mi ufać. Nadal dla niego pracuję, dla Bena. Przysłał mnie tutaj żebym sprawdziła które kobiety są w ciąży. *Jack - Po co? *Juliet - Po to żebyśmy mogli je zabrać. Obiecał że nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. *Jack - Obiecał ci? *Juliet - Posłuchaj, Jack. *Jack - Jak mogłaś? Myślałem, że jesteś jedną z nas. Widziałem to. Chciałaś się stąd wydostać tak bardzo jak ja. *Juliet - Ale nie udało mi się. Tak samo jak tobie.Podejrzewałam że tak się stanie, że zostaniemy na tej wyspie. Byłam naiwna myśląc że Ben pozwoli nam.. *Jack - Pozwoli nam? Ben był na wózku. Locke wysadził tą łódź podwodną. *Juliet - Naprawdę? *Jack - Więc jesteś tu tylko dlatego że on ci tak kazał? *Juliet - Tak. *Jack - Czemu mi to teraz mówisz? *Juliet - Ostatniej nocy z Sun, widziałyśmy dziecko które w niej rośnie. Jeśli przez następny miesiąc Sun tu będzie, ona i jej dziecko umrą. Spełniałam życzenie Benjamina Linusa przez 3 lata. Czas się obudzić. Room 23 Postacie: Juliet Burke i Benjamin Linus *Ben - Co się dzieje? *Juliet - Znowu to zrobił. *Ben - Co znowu zrobił? *Juliet - No wiesz. *Ben - Cóż, musisz mu powiedzieć żeby przestał to robić. *Juliet - Nie wejdę tam. *Ben - Dobrze. Zawołaj Beatrice. *Juliet - Ona też tam nie wejdzie, Ben. Nikt z nich tego nie zrobi. Tom nawet nie przynosi mu jedzenia. Wszyscy się boją. Posłuchaj, Ben, jego ojciec szuka go. Moglibyśmy go sprowadzić. *Ben - Nie. *Juliet - To twoja odpowiedzialność. To ty go tu chciałeś mieć. *Ben - Jacob go tu chciał. Jest ważny. Jest wyjątkowy. *Juliet - Jest niebezpiecznym. *Ben - Jest tylko dzieckiem, Juliet. Jest dzieckiem. *Juliet - Jest tylko dzieckiem? Chodź i zobacz. Jaki rodzaj dziecka mógłby zrobić coś takiego? Arzt & Crafts Postacie: Sun Kwon, Jin-Soo Kwon, Hugo Reyes, Michael Dawson, Leslie Arzt *Jin - Oni są chyba parą. *Sun - Nie są. *Jin - Patrzy na nią tak jakby byli. *Sun - Boone i Shannon są rodzeństwem. *Jin - Skąd wiesz? Mówią po Koreańsku? *Sun - Tak mi się tylko wydaje. *Arzt - O co chodzi z tym przenoszeniem się z plaży do jaskiń? Wy idziecie do jaskiń? *Hurley - Oni nie mówią po Angielsku, koleś. *Arzt - Oh. A ty, idziesz do jaskiń? *Michael - Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. *Arzt - Mówię o jaskiniach. Idziesz do jaskiń? Jack i ten łysy koleś i jak jej tam, znaleźli jakieś jaskinie i powiedzieli że powinniśmy przenieść się z plaży do tych jaskiń. *Hurley - Wiec, dlaczego mielibyśmy tego nie zrobić? *Arzt - Czemu? Wilgoć. W jaskiniach jest duża wilgoć. W wilgoci rozmnażają się bakterie i przyciągają insekty które mogą składać jajka w naszych gardłach kiedy śpimy. Rozumiecie. *Arzt - Hey, hey, hey. Wiem że mnie nie rozumiecie, ale jeśli będzie głosowanie za tym żeby iść do jaskiń, zagłosujcie na nie! Rozumiecie? Nie? *Michael - Hey, krzycząc na nich nie sprawisz że zrozumieją co mówisz. *Hurley - Hey, jeśli Jack powie że to dobry pomysł, może powinniśmy zaufać mu. *Arzt - Czemu? No powiedz. Bo jest lekarzem? Jego kwalifikacje dają mu prawo rządzenia tutaj? Skąd mamy wiedzieć że nie jest szalony? Powiedz mi coś. Pewnego dnia gdy byłem w dżungli, widziałem jak Jack biegnie przez dżungle i płacze za swoim ojcem. OK, dobra, kretyni, chcecie iść do jaskiń, krzyż na drogę. Ja zostanę tutaj, na plaży z wszystkimi ludzi którzy chcą przeżyć. Zobaczymy się, uh, zobaczymy się z jaskiniach. Kategoria:Epizody Kategoria:Sezon 4